Grimoire Fox
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto is raised by Hades, being raised to believe that power makes a man. In his quest for power, he will make a decision: What is truly important, Love or Power? Grey!Naruto with a harem! Good Hades and Fairy Tail Bashing! Updated harem!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a long time coming. You all knew it would happen, knew it would be here. Now, for the sake of the world, I give you: My newest story! I know I know, I'm just that good. Well, I asked myself the other day, what if Naruto had been adopted and raised by Master Hades? What if, he was paired with Ikaruga? What if he was a very powerful Mage/Swordsman/Heir to Hades?**

**Well, this is your answer: This story! I mean, there are many stories out there where Naruto arrives in Fiore and joins a guild, but what if he was found and taken to join a guild at a young age? What if Hades wasn't an evil bastard, but simply misunderstood? What if I bash some of the Fairy Tail mages mercilessly? Well, except Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Erza Knightwalker, Lisanna, and Juvia? What if Naruto had a harem with those girls plus Ultear and Ikaruga? What if Akatsuki didn't exist, and Naruto founded the group? **

**Well, read and find out you poofters!**

(Chapter 1)

It was a chilly October night as Naruto Uzumaki-Senju-Namikaze walked down and alley in the village of Konoha in Fiore. He was heading to his crappy home in the red light district, as it was the only thing that allowed the currently six year old to live in. His mop of black, silver, and white hair combined with his yellow, slitted eyes gave him an eerie appearance.

But it was what he was wearing that really caught peoples attention. A black shirt clung to his malnourished body, as well as his black pants. He had grey shoes on with grey gloves covering his hands. He had a black cloak around his shoulders, hanging loosely, almost to the point of falling off. The cloak was intriguing as an article of clothing, being that it was several sizes to big for him. The inside was completely red, and the outside had numerous red nimbus clouds on it.

What would catch the eyes of most passerby was the sword on his shoulders. A nodaichi class blade, it was in a black sheathe. The guard was Straight and black with gold inlays. It was long, and many would wonder how he could carry it. When he unsheathed the blade, when he defended himself from the villagers that were scared of his power. Now, they knew of Mages and magic, but he had a peculiar kind. His was powerful. When he used it, his body would be consumed in an unholy fire of red energy, forming "tails" as he used more and more.

When he needed it, he could transform into his "version 2" form, his blood being used to make the cloak more substantial. It was what had subjected him to his most recent visit to the hospital.

However, when he unsheathed the blade, it was black, a single line of crimson ran the length of the blade, beautifully crafted, the edge razor sharp. It was a thing of beauty, a thing of death. Even more when he used his unnatural energy to coat the blade in his unholy magic.

As he turned the corner, he barely noticed the figure of an old man (Look up Hade's picture you lazy bastards!) standing in front of his building. As the boy got closer he noted the man looking at him. It was to be expected. The villagers either worshiped him or feared him. All because of his power. One the unholy red power, the other the power to grow massive trees and grow bone weapons. The last two were what garnered the worship.

It disgusted him how the ignorant villagers went from one extreme to the other daily. It infuriated him to no end, these mindless sheep, who couldn't even think for themselves. He turned to the old man who coughed into his hand, a deep sound that spoke of power and prestige. The man saw he had the boys attention and spoke, his tone spoke of authority. "Hello, I am looking for one Naruto Uzumaki-Senju-Namikaze. Do you know where he might be?"

Naruto held a smirk on his face as he spoke. "Your speaking to him now."

The man looked at him before extending his hand. "Hades. A pleasure it is to meet you, Naruto. I have an offer to make you."

Naruto hesitantly took the mans hand. He felt the power in it as they shook. He had heard of Hades before. Everyone had. The leader of the most powerful Dark Guild in all of Fiore, one of the most powerful S-Class mages. He would be lying if he said he didn't look up to the man. He had power, power to change the world, to usher in an age of understanding. He grinned. This was what he wanted to be. He wanted the power to force people to acknowledge his existence, the power to finally prove he was a king in a world of horses. (Get the reference, and tell me in the reviews if you got it)

With that in mind, Naruto spoke. "I'm all ears."

(Three hours later)

Naruto looked at the smoldering ruins of his old home, feeling nothing in terms of remorse. It was simple, it's destruction. He was strong, they were weak. And he proved it by killing them all with his Tailed Beast Ball.

No one survived.

He looked over at his new master, at his new father. Hades nodded his approval as Naruto grinned a grin that both excited and frightened Hades. He knew that grin. He had held that grin in his past. But, he was getting on in years, and needed an heir to his guild. Thus, the sojourn to this- dead- village in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. He had found someone who could surpass him, exceed his expectations. To carry on his work in the world.

He had found his son.

(Two Years later- Pokase Town)

A girl with pink hair ran down an alleyway. She was being chased again. Her white kimono had long since been torn away, leaving her in a small pink top with a short underskirt on. The seven year old girl had tears in her eyes as she ran.

She and her mother lived in the squalor of the city, living out a meager existence. Her mother had whored herself out for money, but then these men came. The Mages. These men wanted more, something her mother refused vehemently. The men had laughed and raped her, in front of her daughter, before turning their leers to her.

Now here she was, running to escape them. She tripped and fell, her ankle twisted. She had lost her simple sandals when she first ran, her tabi socks now dirt with mud. Her long pink hair was grabbed as the Mage picked her up. She could feel his drunken breath on her neck as he pushed her against the wall. She sunk to the ground as he unbuckled his pants, her eyes squeezed tight.

Then, a voice was heard. It resonated within her, as it held nothing back in its disgust. "My God, what the fuck do you think your doing?"

Both the girl and the Mage turned to the voice, seeing a boy standing there, a bored look on his face as he sucked on a sucker. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black pants taped at the bottom. He had black gloves and a nodaichi on his back. His hair was an interesting mix of black, silver, and white spiked in all different directions. He had a black cloak on his shoulders that had a red inside and black nimbus clouds on the outside. He spoke again, this time his voice full of controlled rage. "Oh, I see now. You couldn't get your dick wet from a willing, adult participant, so you go after a little girl. How sad. Guess I'll just kill ya and be done with it."

In a flash he was gone. He appeared behind the mage, putting his sword back into its sheathe as he spoke the name of his attack. "**Humming Ten Feet, Arrow Notch Strike**!" In an instant, the mage was cut in half. Blood splayed everywhere as the mage fell to the ground, dead. The boy looked pleased and nodded to himself as he turned to leave, his grey boots splashing in a puddle.

The girl scrambled after the boy, not even a year older than her, as he walked away. When she grasped his hand he stopped and turned to her, his eyebrow raised. She spoke, her voice little more than a whisper. "Please, help me." Her mother was gone. She had nothing left. The only future for her now was to get a job in one of the guild as a servant, a guarantee she would be raped, or become a prostitute. Neither one held any promise.

The boy looked at her, a smile coming across his face. It appeared as the visage of a fox or wolf, hungry. "Well, I guess. But first, introductions." He did a flip away and landed, hopping on one foot as he started to say. "I make the ladies swoon, cause all them bastards to cry. My name makes the Wizard Saints themselves plead for mercy. My name is Naruto Otoko!"

He pointed at her dramatically and she fumbled a bit. "Ikaruga." He deflated at her rather un excited introduction. But he seemed to accept it.

He then said. "Well then Ikaruga, from this point on, you are my right hand. You are my tool. Your purpose is to follow my orders and accomplish any task I send you on. In exchange for this, I will have you trained, fed, and clothed. From this point on, I am your master."

Ikaruga nodded vigorously. Her absolute loyalty was a small price to pay in exchange for his help. He even offered to train her. She would protect him with her life. He was her master. Her life now. And she would do anything for him.

Naruto smirked as he drew he near to him. He took his cloak off and wrapped it around her shoulders, causing her to blush. He drew upon his magic and they were soon teleported to a clothing store. He smirked as he opened the door and the clerk jumped. He walked confidently up to the man, even for his age and height he was intimidating, and spoke clearly. "Hello. My friend over here will be selecting several sets of clothing. You WILL allow her to choose from every option and we WILL NOT be paying. If you have a problem with this, I can just as easily kill you and take all of the clothing. Choose."

Ikaruga looked on in awe as her new master intimidated the clerk, who nodded his head vigorously, and had to admit that he was kind of scary. She shook those thoughts away as she was led to the female clothing racks, filled with various things.

After a while she settled for a pink kimono that had a slit on the left side that would allow easy movement and a pair of elevated sandals of the red variety. She picked out several more outfits that appeared the same and made her way back to the counter, seeing her new master writing in a notebook. "Master, may I please get these?"

Naruto looked up at her and at her clothing. He absently thought that she would look stunning in those when she was older, and nodded as he grabbed her again. He paused and looked at the clerk before shrugging, and in a flash the man was dead.

He warped the two of them to a nearby weapon shop and repeated the process. She looked upon the rows of weapons and marveled at them. Her eyes settled on a long red sheathed katana. It appeared to have a dragon emblazoned on its hilt, with flames moving down the sheathe. She picked it up, struggling slightly under its weight as she went back to her master, and he did the same thing.

They appeared in a comfortable looking room. It was furnished with a dark leather couch and lazy boy chair. On one side was a desk with many papers facing away from a window, looking over a small city. On the other side was a kitchen and dining table, with two doors, leading to what she assumed were the bathroom and bedroom. Naruto turned to her and motioned for her to follow, taking his cloak and hanging it from a hook on the wall.

He guided her to the second door and opened it, showing her a hallway with two doors. "The one ion the right is mine, the one on the left is yours. Go and get some sleep, we have much to do. Oh and, welcome to the Akatsuki." And with that, Naruto left.

(Elsewhere)

Naruto stood before his Master, father, and teacher, Hades, as he told the man about the beginnings of his "Black Hand" as he dubbed them. The man nodded and smiled slightly as he saw that the lessons he taught the boy about how to be a leader had stuck, telling him to form of "Emotional Attachment" to ensure their loyalty.

He was pleasantly surprised that he had chosen a girl at first, but had accepted it anyway. After all, he had four more recruits for his new Dark Guild, the Akatsuki, and he needed to set up all of the necessities. By his sixteenth birthday, Hades hoped that his personal Guild and Naruto's would be combined, increasing their power by a large margin.

He had high hopes for the boy in front of him, hopes that he would one day take on the responsibility of their self appointed task: To bring absolute peace to the world. While many thought that he only cared for power, they were all fools. He wanted power to bring an everlasting peace to the world.

All he needed was time. Time to train Naruto to his fullest extent, to help the boy master his abilities. He had already made great head way in his tree growing abilities, while his bone abilities were already strong, him already having an instinctual idea on how to use them.

Nodding after Naruto finished his report on the girl and what he had observed of her life. "very good Naruto. You are on your way to founding your guild. Now, tell me, what do you think of this girl, Erza Scarlett?"

Naruto closed his eyes as he thought about it. "She could be of good use if recruited. I may pay her a visit after I head to Fairy tail to gauge its strength at the moment."

'Be on your way then. Oh, and Naruto, be careful. He may be old, but Markov is still strong."

Naruto smirked before heading out.

(Fairy Tail)

Naruto walked up the steps to the supposed "Strongest Guild in Fiore." He had heard of the guild over the years, and had to admit that they were strong. But, they were soft. They believed that everyone could be saved, when some people needed to just die. He may respect their "strength" but he hated their policy.

Naruto mused about making an entrance, but decided to just kick the doors down. And so he did. As he walked in, all the mages were quite shocked that a kid his age did that. A group of children stopped playing and stared at him. He grinned maliciously at them, making the group back away in fear.

He was soon confronted by a short man with a beard. The man was Markov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. The Old Man looked at him before smiling. "Well, what brings you here today young man?"

Naruto snorted and replied. "Stow it. I'm not interested in being manipulated into joining your guild. For one, we have different philosophies, second I came to send a message, and thirdly I'm already a part of a guild. And lastly, I JUST DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

Markov regarded him for a moment before asking. "And what is your philosophy?"

"The world is a cruel place. So in order to survive, I must be crueler. The world is filled with hate, so I must hate more. The world feels pain, so I will spread mine. If you kill my dog, I kill your family. The world is full of pain, hate and cruelty, so only the strongest will survive! I will be the strongest, the meanest, the cruelest! I am Naruto Otoko, and I am a proud member of Grimiore Heart, and the adopted son of Hades!" Naruto let out a cruel laugh at Markov's shocked face.

Markov soon frowned before saying. "Well then, I guess this means we are enemies. Now, what is this message you are delivering?"

Naruto grinned and stepped forward, and Markov did the same, not suspecting what would happen. Naruto struck out with his magic cloak, stabbing his hand into Markov's chest and ripping out the Old Man's heart. As the guild scrambled to retaliate, Naruto made eye contact with each of the younger generation. His eyes stayed on Erza, Cana, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Juvia. His eyes said it all.

"_I am the Alpha here. I am the strongest. Look as your supposed leaders scramble as if a chicken with its head cut off. Come with me, and you will be given power beyond power._"

He extended his hand, and to the surprise of the ones watching, each girl walked forward. When they got near him, he warped them out in a swirling vortex. His cold, cruel laughter echoing throughout the guild.

Floating down was a single piece of paper.

On it, a single symbol.

A blood red nimbus cloud.

(Grimiore Heart Guild- The next night)

Naruto read the paper, grinning as he read the wanted article with his face on it.

_Name: Naruto Otoko_

_Affiliation: Grimiore Heart_

_Age: Approximately 8_

_Class: S_

_Magic: Not much known other than red energy_

_Known Crimes: Killing the Fairy Tail Guildmaster, and kidnapping several children._

_Reward: 500,000,000 Alive or 1,000,000,000 Dead_

Naruto released a bark of laughter. He was labeled an S-Class threat for one reason. He killed a guild master, and "kidnapped" the girls.

How absurd.

He liberated them from the cruel life of being filled with lies.

Naruto looked up at the moon. Ikaruga had taken to swordsmanship like a fish to water. He was happy that his investment had lived up to his hopes.

Soon, he would make his mark.

Soon, he would change the world.

But like all things, in order for the day to start, a new dawn must come.

**AN: For those of you who are confused, here are some things you my not know: Naruto will be kind of evil, and cynical. All the girls followed him because he used his aura to affect their perceptions of him, making him seem like a savior. I killed Markov to further the plot and so I can introduce his replacement. Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail will be bashed, deal with it. **

**As I said earlier, this story came to me when I thought about what would happen if Naruto was raised by Hades.**

**Now, the pairing is officially a Harem with these girls: Ikaruga, Erza S, Erza K, Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Juvia. If you have any suggestions for a girl that is not Lucy, I will listen. If it is Lucy, well I just told you no. So nyah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter time! I feel delighted! In just a few hours my story has gotten so many reviews! I feel so happy! As a thanks I give you this chapter! And for those of you who are wondering, I will ad Aries, Wendy, and Meredy. I am taking Lisanna, Juvia, and Ultear out of the harem if so. Naruto will use more than his bloodline magic as well as magic he decided to learn. For now, lets just say that Naruto could be considered low-ranked Wizard Saint in terms of raw power right now, but he doesn't have perfect control over his power yet. As such, he won't be taking down Guild masters left and right. **

**As for why I killed off Markov, well, that would be telling. Now, only seven other Naruto characters will be brought in, and none of them will be female. Now, you aren't filthy animals anymore. You guys are now Ostriches! Be excited! Oh and, this chapter introduces Celestial Magic, something Naruto will dabble in. he won't be collecting all keys, but he will have one.**

(Chapter 2- nine years later)

The years had gone by, as all things must. Naruto had been busy in those years, growing more and more powerful with each passing season. He had learned as much magic as he could, but had only truly mastered the basics of them. He mastered every aspect of his bloodline magic and his demon magic. He had learned all he could under his adopted father, Hades. The man had trained him to control his abilities, to not be controlled by them.

His "Foxy Girls" as he called them had each grown into powerful beauties. He had personally trained each of them, driving them to master their chosen skills. Their loyalty to him was unwavering, their allegiance absolute after he had shown them the truth of the lands of Fiore. How it was filled with corruption and pain. The guilds only exacerbating the cycle of hate that consumed the land.

Naruto had offered them a chance to be by his side and away from his path. They had been hesitant at first, especially Lisanna. The gentle girl had been afraid of him. She still was. But he had smiled gently at her, taken her to the ruins of his old home. Told her of his past, of the abuse he suffered at the dead villages hands. She had cried, pledging her allegiance to him then and there.

He hadn't only grown in power, but physically as well. He was lean, muscled in all the right places, and his hair was an short and spiked mess. He had changed his clothing too. He now wore a black long sleeved under shirt that covered his neck, a grey sleeveless over shirt, and his grey gloves. He had light grey pants with white leg warmers and black boots. His red clouded cloak firmly clasped and closed. But the thing that had made him infamous, the thing that struck fear into the hearts of his enemies was his mask, A simple orange mask with a single eyehole in it, a spiral forming out of the hole. All of this combined with his towering height of 6'6" made him very intimidating.

He had been hounded by all the members of Fairy Tail multiple times, having killed a fair share of them that annoyed him to much. The High Wizard council had tried many times to capture him, and they failed each time.

Naruto finished his musing about the past as he thought of his current task. He had long since been interested in Celestial Magic, seeing as they were spirits that were summoned. He had been curious about how the entire thing worked, going as far as to hunt down each of the key holders. But, only one had caught his attention. While by no means the strongest of them, it would prove to be more useful as whoever held her key she obeyed without question.

He needed to find Aries.

He looked around the town he was in, a disgusted look on his face. These fools thought themselves safe. Secure. Believing that they were untouchable simply because they had never been attacked. He hated places like this, so content with their arrogance. He clamed himself. It wouldn't be good to obliterate the town now, not when he needed to find the woman, Karen, and get her key from her.

After, though, he would teach them their place.

Naruto walked down the street, his senses on the look out for the green haired woman who held his prize. He saw her in a bar, talking to the patrons, and from the looks of lust in their eyes, she held some form of sway over them through sexual means.

He sat at a table and listened in, even as he ordered a whiskey. "… And it will cost you 1000 jewels to touch. 5000 to stick it in, and another 1000 to finish inside. For a chance at her virgin ass, 10,000 jewels. If you want her for the day, well, that's 50,000 jewels."

Naruto stood and made his way over to her, having downed his whiskey when no one noticed. The woman, Karen, looked at him, slightly afraid of his intimidating appearance. He spoke, his smooth voice echoing throughout the room. "What if we have a more … different… fetishes?"

Karen regarded the man in the cloak for a minute before replying. "As for… those… well, that would have to be paid as you go. Now, any takers?"

Naruto walked forward using a simple spell to send all of the gathered men back, an illusion. "Yes. I would like to see this specimen, if you will."

Karen nodded smugly before she led him to the nearby forest. She continued to lead him until they were far away from the town, at east by an entire league. She pulled her key out an said the incantation. A gate appeared and out came an obviously woman spirit. She had straight pink hair that curled at the end, two horns appearing out of her head. She had a fluffy dress, stopping g to the top of her thighs. Her yellow stockings covered her legs to her thighs, and she had goat hoof like shoes on her feet. Her doe brown eyes looked at him for a moment, widening in terror before looking at Karen.

'M-Master, do you need something?" Her voice was so soft, so innocent, that Naruto felt his heart lurch and his hate for Karen increase. She was so… so… innocent.

Karen frowned before back handing Aries. She said coldly. "This man is paying me for a night of enjoyment from you! Now, listen to him and follow his instructions. Am I clear?"

Aries nodded frantically, tears threatening to spill as she sank to he knees. Naruto took a deep breath and spoke. "Karen, as for my payment."

Karen walked closer to him. All at once, she felt something intrude in her chest. It hurt. Badly. She looked down and saw his hand in it, directly in her heart. "W-Why?"

"Because, you would have me use this poor girl as a toy. Taking her innocence. For this crime, you were sentenced to death. As of this moment, I wield her key. I will make a contract with her, and she will be my spirit. You, however, will die before that can happen." Naruto viscously ripped his hand from her heart, watching coldly as she died.

Turning to a shocked Aries he spoke softly. "My dear, please get off the ground. It is unfitting for a lady to wallow in the dirt." She stood and he continued, her key in his hand. "I would like to make a contract, if you will."

Aries nodded and said. "Agreed. As for conditions, I have none, Master."

Naruto nodded and started waking away, his task accomplished. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest, looking down he saw Aries had gotten in front of him, hugging him. He looked at her and asked. "What are you doing?"

She replied simply. "I am repaying the favor of freeing me from Karen. Please do not deny me."

Naruto was rendered speechless as she hugged him. He wasn't expecting this. Gently wrapping his arms around her, he whispered soothing words to the now crying girl. He never could stand to see a girl cry, something that his Foxy Ladies capitalized on frequently. They would produce crocodile tears and he would be powerless to stop himself from caving in to their wants and whims.

It confused him to no end how they managed to control him like that, something he had asked Hades. The man just smirked before walking away, saying that he would never beat a crying girl.

"It's alright Aries." His words did little to soothe the sobbing girl as she held him tighter. "You thought I would take you."

It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyways, her tear filled eyes looking into his one visible. "Karen had told me t-that I was going to b-be u-used that w-way. S-she said that I-I was a w-whore." Naruto fumed that he couldn't bring that bitch back and kill her again, after several hours of torture.

He held her and said in a surprisingly soft voice. 'Aries, as your new master, I will never ask you to do that. If you want to, it is up to you. I will not force you to do what you don't want. All I ask is that you pledge your absolute loyalty to me."

Aries looked at him, her tears forgotten as she nodded her head vigorously. "Of course! I love my new Master. He is so kind and caring!" She squeezed him tighter to prove her point. She loved her new master! He treated her kindly, not like the old one who beat her and hurt her. This one cared. She could tell because she had the ability to read the intent of a person. He gave off a cold feeling, but had a warm and soft aura.

She started to feel very tired as her eyes drooped. She felt so… safe… near him. She smiled as she ost consciousness. He cared for her. And she would protect him and help him anyway she could.

Naruto sighed as he felt her fall asleep, happy that she let go of her hold on him. He picked up the sleeping girl as one would a bride, Aries snuggling closer to his naturally warm body as he warped them to his home.

(Naruto's Guild Office)

On his sixteenth birthday, last year, Hades had helped him set up his own guild, the Akatsuki. He had even managed to make it a "Legal" Guild by hiding their more, illegal activities and missions from the council. All of the Foxy ladies, along with four others, made up his special branch. This branch served as his personal task force, carrying his will across Fiore.

The four other members were:

Kisame Hoshigaki- Water Mage and wielder of the Samehada.

Kakuzu of the Five hearts- A dark mage who practiced elongating his life through the use of hearts.

Itachi Uchiha- A Black Fire Dragon Slayer.

Deidara- A Bomb Mage.

Sasori of the Red Sand- A Puppet Mage, who specializes in converting dead bodies to puppets.

His elites were almost ready, his carefully laid plans ready to be set in motion. Soon, all people will see the new world. A world of peace, a world where families could live in their homes, safe and secure from the wars going on around Fiore.

All it needed was a Red Dawn.

But for now, he would make his next step in the plan: Edolas.

**AN: And boom, we see Naruto as his kinder self, Aries inadvertently joins his Harem, Naruto introduced the next chapter, and all beings bow to the power of my waffles.**

**(Omake: Revolution!)**

**Naruto stood before his new guild, a platform having been built. He was talking to the more rebellious of his guild, the people who thought that they should run the guild.**

**He needed to put them in their place.**

"**Here is the pecking order: First, there's you. Then there's the dirt. Then the worms in the dirt. My shit. God. Then ME. Any questions?" One brave fool raised his hands and was sent to Mr. PoPo. He was brought back, a shell of his former self.**

"**Anyone else?"**

**No one raised their hands, but he pointed the same man out. He was again dragged to Mr. PoPo.**

**That mans name was Krillin. And he was a bitch.**

**Mr. PoPo's to be exact.**

**(End Omake)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have been thinking of how to write this, and have come up with a very interesting twist. I went through a list of female characters, and have decided on a course of action. I look forward to your reviews, so tell me how I did.**

**Ages:**

**Ikaruga/Erza/Mirajane/Cana: 20**

**Juvia/Lisanna: 19**

(Chapter 3- Naruto: 21)

The halls of the Akatsuki were silent, not a single member making a sound as Naruto stood before them. He wore a new outfit, a black shirt with bandages wrapped around his stomach, a blue cloak over his shoulder, with black pants and white leg warmers over his black boots. Instead of his orange mask, he wore a white one with several rings on it with commas circling it. He had a giant battle fan on his back, along with his sword. (Think Tobi's appearance in the Fourth great Shinobi War)

All of them were nervous. Today was the day he would take the world by storm. He had been watching as Fairy Tail struggled against the obstacles he had manipulated and thrown in their way. And now it was time. Time for the so called "Strongest Guild in Fiore" to fall. But not now. He would enjoy watching such a pathetic beast squirm, doing its best to survive. He felt disgusted by the guild. They preached about family, and yet they turned away a small orphan girl, Wendy Marvell, all because she was 'weak'. He had been infuriated, having personally gone and gotten her for the Akatsuki.

She had been ecstatic to be here, having proudly worn her red clouded cloak when she received it. He never wanted her to fight, instead having silently encouraged her to take the path of a healer. And she excelled at it.

His father, Hades, had helped him integrate the two Dark Guilds, Grimiore Heart having more members. In the end, they had made a very powerful beast, a thing with only one purpose: To bring about an everlasting peace to the world. But there were some people who didn't like the merger. His adoptive mother, Ultear, had openly expressed her dislike, but that had changed when Naruto used his Izangi illusion on her, forever changing her perception of the guild.

Now however, Naruto was faced with a problem: He needed to seriously empower his little underlings, and fast. As they were, they were strong. But, if they were going to bring about an everlasting peace, they needed to be stronger. And so, his newest scientific exploit was born: Project SIN.

He developed a serum that took a concentrated amount of both positive and negative emotion and turned it into magical energy. He had made it so that they wouldn't lose their minds to their negative emotions, while at the same time drawing power from their wrath, lust, despair, rage, and gluttony. These would be his general soldiers. He would make his favorites with the power of pain, hate, anger, violence, pride, greed, fear, insanity, and cruelty. He just had to test it.

He looked at the assembled group, his eyes moving from one member to another. His eyes stopped on one of them, a new comer. He was a strange person. He was fairly tall, had long black hair that was spiked. He had a cold, calculating smile on his face. He never used weapons, but had a type of magic he called 'Metal Make'. He could make jagged spikes of metal appear in his hand and loved to kill his opponents with them. He would do. He had massive amounts of pride in him.

Naruto pointed at him. "You. Congratulations, you have become my path of Pride."

(Later that evening)

Naruto sat on a nearby roof, across from Fairy Tail, drinking a bottle of sake. He never understood these people. How they could be so happy. Why was it that he, a man of immense power, couldn't be happy? Now, he could take any woman he wanted, but he never thought that they would like him. He was a monster. Scarred. Full of hate and pain. Why was it that he was forced to walk this path? Why was it that he never got a family? Why? WHY? WHY?!

Because, he was a monster. His village had been right. He was nothing more than a being driven to destroy. All he was and all he would be was a beast. Naruto laughed bitterly at that. His enemies had called him just that, a monster, a beast. And he was. The boy turned man took a deep swig of his drink. All he wanted was peace. As the world was, Fiore would be torn apart by the very thing that protected it.

A soft tapping of feet caught his attention. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a beautiful woman with ankle length blonde hair. She wore a long white robe tied closed with a red ribbon. Her pupil less green eyes stared at him with a deep warmth. Naruto knew those eyes. He had seen them. Seen them when he was younger. When he was free of the pain in his soul. From his hate. When he wasn't the monster, beast, or demon. When he was Naruto.

He knew the eyes of his own mother.

He knew the eyes of Mavis vermillion.

She smiled at him as she sat next to him, her legs hanging over the side of the building. The woman looked at him. She spoke, her tone soft and warm. "Naruto, why are you like this? What has become of your soul? Have you really gone down the path of hate, is that really the answer to the meaning of peace?"

Naruto scoffed. ;Of course not. I am going to unite the guilds of Fiore by giving them a common enemy. I have absolutely no delusions that I will live after all is said and done. I intend to die fighting. Besides, what can redeem a monsters soul?"

Mavis gave a small grin at that. "The love of a good woman, or in your case, many."

Naruto chuckled weakly at that. "But how? How can they love me after what I did? I used them, used my aura powers to convince them of my plan. Erza has broken it, I can tell, but she stays. I don't know why. Ikaruga is my right hand, the carrier of my will. I asked her to kill people. Kill people! Have my ideals been so twisted that I would ask someone to commit the ultimate taboo? When you left, left me to the villagers, I hater you. I hated the fact that you chose your guild over your own son. But, in my hate, I became something. Is there still time for redemption?"

Mavis looked at her son, her soft features giving way to a sad smile. She had left him. Left her son to the wolves at the behest of Markarov to come back and guide the guild. But when she did come back, the diminutive master sold her out to the council of mages. They had taken her, committed terrible experiments on her, all to find out about her red energy magic. But, they had failed. It was then that her son had made himself known by killing Markarov in his own guild. She didn't know how to feel.

Gently, she took his much larger hand in her smaller one. She smiled at him. "No matter what, I am so proud of you. And ever since Kami gave me my second chance at life, I have always wanted something: grandchildren. Go home to the woman who love you and **FUCK THEIR BRAINS OUT! I SWEAR TO KAMI ABOVE, YOU ARE LIKE A MONK! ALL THESE WOMAN THROWING THEMSELVES AT YOU, AND YOU REFUSE? NO SON OF MINE WILL BE A DIRTY PRUDE IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT! **Now as for your problem with your path, do what you think is right. That is all I ask you."

Naruto nodded his head, tears leaking down his covered face as he embraced his mom for the first time in years. "I'll give you so many grandchildren, that by the time they're all here, you'll have already tried to kill me."

Mavis laughed at that. "Well, go and get started."

Naruto held onto his mother for a few more moments, then left into the night. Mavis felt his magic signature leave and gained a hard look on her face as she turned to a white haired man. She growled out. "Jiraiya, what a pleasure."

**AN: This has been a new chapter. I need someone willing to write a lemon help me with next chapter. Till I get one, bye!**


End file.
